White Cinderella
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada gadis itu. "Aku Namine" jawabnya. "Namine? Nama yang bagus untuk... My first fic in fandom kingdom hearts with pair NamiXas, XD chapter one is update, please reand and review..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Riikun: Hi semua, ini fic pertama Rii di fandom ini. Jadi, jika terlalu OOC mohon di maklumin aja. Pairing yang akan diceritakan itu… NAMIXAS ( XD ). O.K. nggak usah basa-basi lagi, mari kita langsung mulai saja ficnya….

**White Cinderella**

**Chapter 01: The Begins of All**

Suatu hari tinggallah seorang anak gadis berambut pirang emas bersama Ayah, Ibu tiri, dan kedua soudara tiri. Nama gadis itu adalah Namine, sedangkan kedua saudara tirinya bernama Aqua dan Olette. Setelah Ibu kandungnya meninggal hidup Namine menjadi berantakan, apalagi sejak ayahnya menikah lagi dan kemudian dinas hidupnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nami!" panggil Larxene, Ibu tiri Namine.

Nami terbangun dari tidur lelapnya di kasur jerami. Cepat-cepat ia bangun mendengar teriakan Ibu tirinya berlari secepat mungkin sambil merapihkan rambut pirang emasnya.

"Nami! Lama sekali dikau," komentar Larxene.

"Maaf Ibu," ucap Namine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, cepat siapkan sarapan setelah itu cuci baju baru cari kayu bakar," Larxene memerintah diiringi anggukan paham dari Namine.

Kemudian Namine dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya ke dapur. Ia menyiapkan roti gandum, 3 telor, dan daging asap. Namine memasukan roti ke dalam mesin pemanggang roti, lalu menggoreng telor-telor. Ketika mendengar suara TING, Namine mengalihkan pandangannya dari telur-telur yang sudah tertata rapi di piring. Namine mengangkat roti tersebut dan meletakkannya di piring.

"Nami, cepetan donk aku sudah lapar nih," omel Olette.

"Aku juga nih," Aqua ikut ngomel.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar akan segera ku bawakan," Namine gelagapan membawa piring-piring sarapan itu.

Setelah sampai di meja makan. Namine meletakkan piring dengan sangat-sangat hati-hati di depan saudara-saudara tirinya. Lalu ia berkata,

"Silahkan disantap sarapannya,".

Sesudah mengatakan hal itu, Namine mengundurkan diri. Ia berlari pelan menuju halamn belakang. Namine mengeluarkan ember berisi pakaian kotor, diisinya ember itu dengan air dari sungai. Keringat bercucuran dengan perlahan-lahan diwajah Namine, perutnya terasa sakit karena belum ia isi dari malam.

'_Capeknya, apa lagi perutku belum diisi lagi! Tapi apa dayaku meminta makan sama Ibu tiri?_' ucap Namine dalam hati seraya mengangkat cucian dan mulai menjemurnya.

Namine berkata,

"Selanjutnya ini mencari kayu bakar ya, lebih baik aku cepat deh.".

Cepat-cepat Namine pergi kekamarnya, ia merapihkan pakaiannya, menyisir rambutnya. Namine mengambil keranjang kayu, setelah semua siap Namine bergegas pergi dari rumah menuju hutan didekat rumahnya.

Namine berjalan dengan perlahan, sesekali ia membungkukkan badannya mengambil ranting-ranting pohon yang berjatuha.

'_Huft, benar-benar capek. Kayaknya aku harus istirahat sebentar deh_,' ucap hati Namine sembari menurunkan badannya agar ia bisa duduk untuk istirahat. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang melintas di sana dan keteduhan membuat Namine yang malang ini mulai mengantuk. Tanpa disadarinya ia terlelap damal tidur.

**Roxas's prov**

"Huah~ bosen sekali di dalam istanah," ucapku. "Ayahanda hanya bolak-balik bertanya pertanyaan yang sama,".

Benar akulah pangeran dari Kingdom Hearts. Ayahku, Raja Sora, yang telah mengekangku dalam istanah, ia selalu dan selalu saja bertanya kapan aku akan menikah. Dan aku selalu menjawab, '_Gimana mau nikah, punya __**pacar**__ aja belum tuh_', Ayah selalu marah dan akan ceramah sepanjang hari jika aku berkata seperti itu. Maka dari itulah sekarang aku berada disini, berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan dengan kuda putih.

"Cuaca sedang bagus, mungk—" perkataanku terhenti ketika kulihat seorang gadis mungil.

Aku turun dari kudaku, lalu berjalan menuju gadis mungis tersebut. Kulihat wajahnya baik-baik, kulitnya putih, ia memiliki rambut pirang emas. Aku mengangkat tanganku, mencoba membelai wajah gadis yang tertidur lelap.

'_Lembut_,' kataku dalam hati.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan membelaiku. Tiba-tiba insting sexualku terbangun, tanganku menjulur menurun dari pipi hingga kebawahnya. Tanganku sudah mulai meraba-raba tangannya. Ketika sedang asyik (kali ya), kudengar desissan. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap wajah gadis itu. Bola matanya yang bewarna biru muda iru menangkap pandanganku. Aku terperanga, sehingga aku sempat kehilangan kesadaranku untunya disadari suara dia.

"A-anu,… ta-tangan anda..," katanya memalingkan wajah blushingnya.

Aku yang menyadari hal, langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berkata,

"Wakh, maaf…,".

Dia tersenyum lembut, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa-apa," katanya.

Perkataannya membuatku tersipu malu. Aku menundukan wajahku, ketika suasana sedang membingungkan untuk memulai percakapan kudengar sesuatu yang mungkin suara perut. Aku mengangkat wajahku sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah tangannya memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf," katanya.

Menyadari bahwa ternyata ia lapar, aku berdiri berjalan ke kudaku mengambil sebuah taperwer yang terikat di kuda. Aku kembali dengan taperwer ditanganku, aku duduk di depannya membuka benda itu lalu memberikan satu dari dua _sea salt ice cream _yang kubawa dari istanah.

"Makanlah," tawarku memberikan _sea salt ice cream_ itu ke gadis.

"Bolehkah aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja," kataku lalu gadis iru mengambil ice cream itu dari tanganku.

"Terima kasih,".

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang sungkan. Kemudian aku mengambil satu _sea salt_ _ice cream_ yang tersisa. Kusantap dengan perasaan gembira. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanyaku berani juga.

"A..ku?" tanyanya meyakinkan dengan tangan berada didepan dadanya, aku mengangguk pasti.

"A-ku Namine…".

"Namine, nama yang bagus untuk gadis secantik dirimu," ucapku gombal, dia blushing. "Aku Roxas, seang berkenalan denganmu," aku melanjutkan.

"Aku juga," jawab Namine menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah itu, kami sedikit bercanda-canda hingga tidak terasa sudah sore. Namine berdiri, ia terlihat panik. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. "Baiklah Nami, tenang aku akan mengantarmu pulang kok," kataku.

"Ta-tapi aku tak mau merepotkan pangeran Roxas!" elaknya.

"Namine dengarkan aku, pertama jangan panggil aku pangeran ok?" kataku mengeluh ia mengangguk. "Kedua, ini tidak merepotkanku dan aku dengan senang hati dapat mengantarmu pulang," lanjutku.

"Ba-baiklah jika memang itu maumu, R-roxas," Namine menurut, aku pun membantunya berdiri dan kami berjalan mendekati kuda.

Aku menaiki kudaku, asalnya Namine ragu-ragu tapi aku meyakinkannya agar dia tetap menaiki kudaku ini. Alhasil dia menaiki kudaku, sebelum kuda berjalan Namine meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

'_Apa ini? aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, ah biarkan sajalah perasaan ini.'_

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, mengantar Namine pulang. Kurasakan waktu berjalan sangaaaat lama, dan kurasa aku menikmati waktu ini. Sesampainya di halaman belakang rumah Namine, aku merasa sedikit sedih. Namine turun dari kuda, akupun ikut turun setelah Namine turun.

"Terima kasih atas antarannya, Roxas," ucap Namine.

"Sama-sama," balasku sembari ingin menaiki kudaku tapi terhenti ketika Namine menggenggam tanganku. "Ada apa, Namine?".

"Aku.. hanya ingin berterima kasih," kata Namine. "Bisa dekatkan wajahmu sebentar nggak, Roxas?"

Aku mendekattinya dengan perasaan heran dan bingung. Namine juga mendekat, dengan cepat dia mengecup pipiku. Lalu dia menjauh dan berkata,

"Hati-hati dijalan Roxas"

Setelah berkata begitu Namine lari kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan aku yang mematung. Menyadari Namine telah pergi, aku mengepal tanganku erat-erat. Dan aku berteriak,

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!".

Entah kenapa aku begitu bahagia, tapi ya begitulah mungkin ini cinta. Aku akan bertanya pada penasehat, atau mungkin aku akan diam saja ya. Ah~ lebih baik aku cepat pulang entar Ayahanda dan Ibunda cemas.

**To Be Countinues**

Riikun: Ya~ gimana? Rame nggak? Aku berharap iya, mohon maklumkan atas segala kesalahan yang ada karena aku belum terbiasa membuat fic KH nih~ Tapi demi my lovely pair NAMIXAS akan kulakukan apa saja, walau itu akan membunuhku. (PuP) kata terakhir sebagai penutup RnR pliss ( XD )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimee: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Riikun: Chapters 2's update now~ XD! Makasih yang udah mau Review fic ini, ya aku nggak ngarep yang banyak-banyak kok…. Kesalahan OOC and Typo masih akan berlanjut jadi mohon dimaklumkan OK. Let's begin the fic….

RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN_RxN

**White Cinderella**

**Chapter 02: When The Prince Had Falling In Love**

Roxas's P.O.V.

Aku berjalan di koridor istana dengan perasaan bersenang ria seperti ada banyak malaikat mengelilingiku, syukurlah tak ada seorangpun di koridor istana kecuali kamera CCTV King Sora.

'_Tunggu dulu, tadi kubilang kamera CCTV ayahanda?_' ucapku dalam hati mulai panik. "Gawat aku haru—" belum selese aku bicara, aku sudah jatuh duluan kedalam lubang.

"Waaaaakh~," teriakku. Kupikir aku sudah turun 13 lantai, sampai akhirnya terduduk di depan Raja Sora, ehem maksudku Ayahanda. Kulihat ayahanda tersenyum iblis ke arahku, aku menelan ludah karena tau pasti dia akan bertanya hal itu lagi.

Ayahanda bertanya,

"Roxas sayang, ada apa sih? Kok senyam-senyum olangan?".

"I-itu bukan urusan ayah," kataku dingin. Ketika melihat kembali wajah ayahanda, matanya berbinar-binar memohonku seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan ice cream oleh ibunya.

Aku membuang nafas lalu berkata bahwa bagaimanapun juga aku takkan memberitahu ayahanda walaupun itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Ayahanda menghentikan aktingnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang bijaksana. Dia berdehem-dehem, kemudian berjalan menjauh dariku mendekati komputer yang bermonitor besar kesayangannya. Kuperhatikan, ia mengklik pada icon-icon tertentu yang memiliki name Roxas's Data. Dikliknya salah satu foto dari ribuan foto yang ada.

Sesaat kulihat jelas foto yang tertera di monitor. Kaget _and shock_ kumelihat foto itu, sampai aku berteriak keras.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS **_**IT**_**?"**

"Ya, sejenis foro kencan dengan bidadari bukan Roxas~?" tanya ayahanda menyeringai.

Mataku tak dapat kututup, kupikir apa yang akan ia tunjukan ternyata fotoku waktu tadi siang aku mengelus pipi Namine! Nyawaku sekarang seperti telah melayang dikageti atau lebih tepatnya dikeroyokin 1000 _heartsless_.

"Bukannya dulu Roxas bilang kalau kau belum punya pacar~? Dan akan menikah jika sudah punya pacar~?" tanya ayahanda meyakinkan aku mengagnguk. "Berarti bohong donk kalau kau belum punya pacar?" lanjutnya mengeluarkan aura kemenangan.

"Ta-tapi gadis itu bukan pacarku!" bentakku kepada ayah walau sebenarnya aku ingin Namine yang jadi…. BUK aku memukul pipiku sendiri menjauhkan _my crazy mind. _'_Dasar, apa sih yang aku pikirkan ini? benar-benar kelewat batas !_'.

Sekali lagi kudengar ayah berdehem. "Kalau bukan pacar jadi **mainanmu **ya~," goda ayahanda dengan wajah jailnya.

Aku yang kaget langsung berdecak, tak dapat mengerti apa yang ayahanda katakan. Coba bayanggkan apa maksud **mainan**? Aku kaget sekaligus bingung , alhasil aku bertanya pada ayahanda bahwa apa yang dimaksud ayahanda dengan kata mainan. Ayahanda membuang nafas, kulihat wajahnya yang tadinya jail sekarang menjadi serius. Tatapannya membuatku merinding.

"Maksudku, dia itu….," dengan sengaja yahanda memotong-motong kalimat.

Aku menahan nafas, perlahan-lahan keringat bercucuran diwajahku.

"Tempat dimana kau bermanja, chatting, PDKT, dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak dapat kau lakukan bersama yang sejenis," ucapnya kembali ke wajah jailnya dan itu semua membuatku bengong.

"Hahahaha… lihat wajah anehmu itu Roxas.. hahahaha," lanjut ayahanda melekdekku dengan tawa sambil menangis.

Aku cemberut menanggapinya dan berkata dalam hati, '_Kenapa aku harus memiliki ayah yang seperti ini sih_'. Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, membuang bibir cemberut itu dengan wajah tanpa expsesi layaknya orang udah mati. "Bukannya itu sama aja kayak pacar?" tanyaku polos.

"Beda Roxas, beda," jawab Ayah menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Apa bedanya, dari yang dijelaskan ayah sama aja," ucapku.

"Jelas beda, mainan itu gunanya untuk membuat pemiliknya senang bukan?" tanya Ayah meyakinkan dan aku meangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi mainan yang ini berbeda, kita baru bisa mendapatkannya kalau kita sudah menjadi _married man_, ditambah lagi mainan tersebut akan meladeni kita dari awal, kita sebut saja _first night_, dan terkadang membuat kita sedikit _nervous_ dan bergairah, begitulah Roxas," Ayahanda menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai-sampai aku menguap.

Ayahanda yang melihatku menguap, langsung muncul 4 sudut 90 derajat berkedut di kepalanya, langsung pula menggamparku, dan itu membuatku sadar dari rasa ngantuk yang kuterima.

"Kalau ada yang ngomong dengerin donk?" omelnya.

"Aku takkan mendengarkan hal-hal yang berhubungan tetnang pelajaran," kataku cuek bebek.

"Haaft, sudahlah jika begitu, Donald, Goofy," panggil ayahanda.

Tak lama kemudian munculah bebek dan anjing dari arah lift *lho*. "Ada apa, your majesti?" tanya mereka pada ayahanda.

"Bawa dia ke kekamarnya, dan letakan alat pengunci W850i," Ayahanda memberi peritah sembari menunjuk kearahku.

Bebek bernama Donald, dan anjing bernama Goofy itu mengangguk dan dengat kecepatan cahaya mereka menggotongku. "Hei lepaskan aku, bebek, anjing," rontaku ketika mereka mulai berjalan.

"Tak bisa, dan jangan mengeluh kweek," marah sang bebek.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi hal ini. aku berpekir agar dapat melarikan diri tetapi aku urungkan niatku karena jika aku melarikan diri dan tertangkap lagi oleh kamera CCTV ayahanda, aku akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar dan parah dari ini.

Ketika sampai dikamar, kulihat memang tak ada yang aneh tapi sepintas kulihat jendela di segel abis, dan pintu utama dikuncu. "Ahhh, jadi bosan nih, nggak bisa jalan-jalan malam hari di Istana, nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa, padahal aku inginnya main skectboard tapi pasti bakal dimarahin Ibunda lebih baik aku denger lagu dari i-pod aja deh," ucapku.

Dengan perkataan terakhir itu, aku berjalan kesebuah meja kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjangku. Kubukanya laci yang tertera disana, dan diambillah i-pod bewarna biru muda. Kemudian aku duduk diranjangku, memasang earphones dikedua telingaku, lalu memutar lagu yang ada. Aku memilih lagu Utada Hikaru yang judulunya Hikari. Aku berbaring ditempat tidur ketika lagu mulai play.

**Donna toki datte**

**Tada hitori de**

**Unmei wasurete**

**Ikite kita no ni**

**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**

**Mayonaka ni**

**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**

**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**

'_Mendengar lagu ini aku jadi teringat sama Namine_,' ucapku menatap atap-atap kamarku. '_Kuharap dia baik baik saja? Apa dia udah maakn? Ataukah sedang dimarahi ya?_' ucapku bingung.

**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**

**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**

**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**

**Kitto umaku iku yo**

**Donna toki datte**

**Zutto futari de**

**Donna toki datte**

**Soba ni iru kara**

**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**

**Mayonaka ni**

"AAA? Omongan Ayah membuatku tambah memikirkan dia," kataku mengacak-acak rambutku kemudian berguling kekanan-kekiri. Aku bangun setelah berguling-guling, mencoba untuk duduk.

**Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte**

**Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore**

**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**

**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**

**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**

**Boku ni mo wakaranai**

"Kurasa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi kapan? Walaupun aku tau dimana rumahnya belum tentu dia ada dirumah."

**Kansei sasenaide**

**Motto yokushite**

**WAN SHIIN zutsu totte**

**Ikeba ii kara**

**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO**

**Utsushidasu**

**Motto hanasou yo**

**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

**TEREBI keshite**

**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**

Aku kembali berbaring, sekali lagi aku menguap. Mataku sudah merah, pandanganku sudah kabur, badanku sudah capek tak dapat kugerakkan lagi. Sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk tidur aku berbisik,

"Semoga aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi"

**Let`s talk more,**

**And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes.**

**Turn off the television,**

**And look only at me.**

Dengan lirik terakhir itu aku tertidur pulas. Berharap aku dapat memimpiin kejadian tadi siang di hutan.

**To Be Countinues**

**RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN RxN **

Riikun: Ya~ akhirnya selesai juga, haft benar-benar capek ngetik, nge-fullin fic sehari gini kalau lagi ada ide sampe nggak mau pergi dari depan kompie ==" kuharap aku tak mengulang kembali keasalah yang sama di chapter ini, dan maaf jika ternyata istana-nya nggak jadul 'couse aku mau yang modern biar asyik gitu~ In other word don't forgot to Review O.K.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts…. So sad :'(

**RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN**

**White Cinderella**

**Chapter 03: Plan by Twin Brother**

**~Kingdom Hearts, Roxas's room~**

"Oi! Pemalas bangun!"

Seseorang mengguncang-gincang badanku yang lmas ini. Mataku yang serasa di lem pun kubuka dengan paksa dan dengan alasan orang gila apa sih yang berani-beraninya membangunkanku pagi buta gini. '_Awas saja, akan gua pukul ntar orang ini yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahku ini ketika aku membuka mataku_,' umpanku.

Ketika aku membuka mata, kulihat seseorang dengan rambut blone dan gaya rambut yang sama, dengan mata biru laut agak tajam, kusadari itu adalah adik kembarku (iyalah adik kan lahir di KH BBS) 'Ventus' alias 'Ven'.

"Ada apa sih? Bangunin aku di pagi buta gini!" bentakku. '_Haft, tak jadi mukul deh, gara-gara dia adik_ _gua sendiri_'.

"Sadar bu! SADAR! Jam 10 pagi gini disebut PAGI BUTA! ASTAGA APA KAKAK GUA INI JADI BODOH MENDADAK HANYA KARENA CINTA!" Ventus menekankan suaranya di kata 'pagi buta' dan 'cinta'.

"Lagian ngapain kamu dengerin lagu full-full ditambah ngelindur, teganya dikau membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak ," lanjut Ventus menunjuk matanya yang bengkak.

'Apa sebegitu parahnya ya aku ngelindur itu,' gumamku tak percaya sekaligus panik melihat wajah Ven. Kukucek-kucek mataku berulang kali, bahkan aku sampai mencubit lenganku sampai merah. Tapi tak ada yang berubah, sampai pada akhirnya Ventus yang tak bisa menahan rasa kesal akan kelakuanku langsung memukul kepalaku dan berkata,

"OI! Ini sungguhan! Kesal aku kalau saja kamar kita tidak bersebelahan sebelahan, pasti aku bisa tidur nyenyak!"

"Jangan salahin aku dong, salahin ayah saja!" elakku.

"Haaah, by the way tadi malem kamu mimpi apa, Rox?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

"Oooo~h ayolah, bayarlah apa yang telah engkau lakukan kepadaku," katanya dengan puppy's eyes.

"O-ok, cuma kali ini saja" kataku menyerah.

"Sooo~ awalnya kayak gimana sih sampe ngelindur 'Aku ingen ketemu ~ 3'.. hehehe"

"WTH! AKU NGELINDUR KAYAK GITU!"

Ventus mengengguk mantap dengan seringai terpajang di wajahnya. "Apa itu ucapan seorang pangeran yang tengah bertemu gadis impiannya~?" katanya.

"B-bukan itu salam paham," aku berusaha mengelaknya walau tahu betapa panas dan merahnya wajahku ini.

"Oh come on, aku sudah melihatnya rekaman videonya dari ruang kompie ayah tersayang," ungkap Ventus.

"Ven, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan ayah! Bukannya selalu ada camera cctv terpasang di kamar dan jalan menuju tempat itu?" tanyaku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Ventus meronggok saku celananya, dikeluarkannya sebuah benda bulat yang seukuran bola ping-pong bewarna hijau lalu ia berkata,

"Maksudmu ini? Aku mengambilnya dari dinding kamarku yang kebetulan warnanya sama. Dan kau tau aku selalu berada di istana ini begitu pun ketika kau diceramahi ayah.."

Roxas kembali berbaring, tak tahan rasanya menghadapi adiknya yang amat-sangat polos tetapi ada sifat yang disembunyikannya ya sifat jailnya menggoda kakaknya sendiri. 'Kenapa lagi sekarang aku harus jadi anak kembar dengan perbedaan IQ yang sedikit pendek!' gumamku.

"Ya baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya aku punya rencana agar kau bisa menemuinya disini"

KLIK, mataku terbuka dan membesar sedikit. Seketka aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku dan kemudian menatap tajam adikku. "Bagaimana mungkin! Walau aku tau tempat tinggalnya tapi yah.. dia paasti akan selalu sibuk.." ucapku lesu.

Ventus menampar wajahku. "Kemana jati diri dan harga diri laki-laki sejati!" bentaknya.

Aku tercengong-cengong ria dengan sikap adikku yang sangat-songat tidak sopan. "LALU APA? KAU MAU AYAH HANDA MEMBUATKANKU SEBUAH PESTA DANSA YANG SANGAT KUBENCI ITU!" aku balas membentak.

"HAK HADA HAHAHANYA BHUHAN? (Tak ada salahnya bukan?)" katanyanya amburadul.

"Heee, ngomong yang jelas dong, nggak ngerti aku kalau kau sambil makan…" ucapku memelong Ven dengan sarapanku yang terdiri dari telor dan daging asap dimulutnya. "…sarapanku…"

"Maaf, habis aku sudah lapar nih," kata Ven sambil nyengar-nyengir nggak jelas setelah menelan semua itu.

Aku sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya… "Watados" ucapku.

"Sudah lupakan saja, kita kembali ke topik utama"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sarapanku..?"

"Minta lagi saja," ucap Ven santai.

"Solusi yang tak benar…" isakku.

"Nah, jadi kau akan bilang ke ayah tentang pesta dansa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa begitu, daripada aku ditanyai terus 'Roxas sayang kapan mau nikah? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin punya cucu'," kataku meniru gaya bicara ayah handa.

Alhasil kita berdua cekikikan pertama-tama sampai pada akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan air mata keluar dari mata. Bersyukur si bebek dan anjing itu tidak datang menghantam kita berdua.

"Hahahaha… iks, Roxas gimana ups..kalau k-kita haha… tanding sketchboard.. hihihi," Ventus mengajak sembari ketawa.

"Ba-baiklah.. hahahaha…." Jawabanku juga masih seperti orang ketemu badut.

Kita berdua menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Rasa ingin ketawa hilang dalam sekejap, wajah kami berdua menjadi serius dengan keinginan masing-masing. Ventus berkata,

"Kita taruhan saja, kalau aku menang aku akan memiliki gadis itu tak terkecuali hatinya akan kurebut semuanya dari kamu."

"Kalau aku yang menang jangan ganggu kehidupanku dan carilah gadis yang merupakan tipe idealmu itu sendiri, serta jangan makan sarapanku lagi!" ucapku sembari mengangguk setuju dengannya.

"OK, kita sepakat dengan dealnya.. Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap dan jangan lupa mandi dulu," usulnya.

Ake mengangguk. Dan pada akhirnya kami berpisah, Ventus keluar kamarku sedangkan aku sendiri berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamar.

**ROX_X_NAMI_X_VEN**

Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang dengan sketchbord pada genggaman tangan kiri. Karena hanya bertanding kecil-kecilan aku hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam berpasang jas putih dengan celana putih, handban bergaya catus ditangan kiri. Kulihat Ventus telah siap dengan jet sketchboard-nya. Ia memakai pakaian yang sama hanya berlawanan warna saja.

"Lama sekali sih" omelnya dengan wajah jengkel.

"AH biarin, abis aku tadi isi perut dulu gara-gara kamu juga tahu!" balasku.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja"

"Umh"

Kami siap-siap di posisi masing-masing, lintasan kali ini tak terlalu sulit karena lintasan keramik bukan tanah liat. Aku mulai berdiridi atas papan sketchboard, sedangkan Ventus sudah melayang di papannya sendiri.

"Ready….."

"Set…."

"GO..!"

**TBC**

**RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN RXN**

Rii: Akhirnya bisa juga chapter 03 ini (^u^) maaf kalau emang beda dari kisah Cinderella lainnya yang biasanya menceritakan sang babu *digebukin sama tokoh2 yang kayak gitu* saya hanya sekedar ingin jadi 1 yang beda dari 10 lebih kisah Cinderella.

Rox: Iya tapi nggak gini juga! Jol-jol nggak nyambung…

Rii: What the meaning of jol-jol?

Rox & Ven: Mana kuatu BAKA! Loe sendiri yang ngetik kok.

Rii: Huft sudah lupakan, jangan tambah pusing otaku, lebih baik kalian yang ngomong saja aku mau kembali ke kamar. *nak ke lantai 2*

Ven: Mau ngapain dia? Ini kan belom selese..

Rox: Sudah dia lagi sibuk mikir kamu pake baju Alice, Vanitas pake baju kucing, and terra yang pake baju peri biru tua.

Ven: Ooh.-WTF! Gue pake baju Alice!

Rox: Ya loe emang sapa lagi…

Ven: Loe aja kali.

Rox: Kalau version 2 Namine yang pake aku kelincinya. Tabahlah itu hanya iseng contest kok.

Ven: Baiklah… 1 patah kata yang akan ku kasih tau..

Rox & Ven: RnR please~


	4. Chapter 4

Rii: Hai~ lama juga ya nggak jumpa! Maaf deh kalau lama 'couse aku mikir siapa yang bakal menang bahkan sampe debat sama neechan yang pada akhirnya ngomongin anggota organization 13 jadi officeboy *digebuk organ 13 minus rox*

Rox: *datang* Rii cepetan start the fic!

Rii: Ntar ah, aku mau bincang-bincang dulu!

Rox: Hallo~ gue dah pegel tau berdiri di papan ini! makanya cepet mulai! *treak pake TOA*

Rii: Iya-iya, Ven disclaimer!

Ven: *datang entah dari mana* Rii doesn't own kingdom heart 1, 2, FM, or even BBS, kay?

**Rox_X_Nami_X_Ven**

**White Cinderella**

**Chapter 4: The Winners'…..**

~Author P.O.V.~

"Ready… Set… GO!" teriak Ventus dan langsung melaju kencang begitu pula Roxas.

Mereka saling berkejar, pertama-tama Roxas berada di posisi pertama. Tentunya dia berjuang sekuat tenaga agar berada diposisi pertama karena secara logika mana mungkin kekuat kaki manusia bisa di samakan dengan kekuatan mesin jet, ya kan? Rintangan demi rintangan telah Roxas lewati, dia menengok kebelakang sekilas untuk melihat adik kembarnya.

Dilihatnya ventus malah santai-santai mengendarai papan jetnya itu. Jengkel yang diterima Roxas. '_Jadi dia hanya main-main kali ini,_' katanya dalam hati. Tapi tetep saja Roxas cuek bebek, karena kalau jet itu memang mengeluarkan kekutan aslinya dia akan kalah total dan kehilangan Namine.

'_Hooo, dia semangat sekali ya_,' gumam Ventus melihat Roxas. '_Ah sudahlah aku tak_ _mau membuang waktu tanpa dapat hasil yang bagus_,' lanjutnya mulai menaikkan kecepatan.

**DZING**

'_Sedikit lagi_,' gumam Roxas menjelang dekat garis finish, tenanganya mulai habis keringat bercucuran di wajahnya bagaimana tidak dia harus menempuh rintangan sepanjang **1km** hanya dengan tenaga kaki manusia.

Pandangan matanya mulai kabur, tubuhnya melemas secara drastis, tapi tekad besar yang Roxas miliki tidak membuatnya untuk jatuh pingsan duluan. '_Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi!_ _Demi Namine!_'

Entah itu keajaiban atau memang tuhan sedang memberkatinya dan dewi fortuna berada disisinya, Roxas sampai di garis finish. "…Aku… me..nang," katanya lalu pingsan.

"Wew, nggak kusangka cintanya begitu besar pada gadis itu," ucap Ventus kagum setelah dia sampai digaris finish 2detik sesudah Roxas.

"Well, karena aku yang membuatnya pingsan terpaksa aku harus membawanya kembali kekamar"

~Ven's P.O.V.~

Aku berjalan membopongnya di punggungku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tak membawanya dengan bridal style walau itu kelihatan lebih mudah membawanya, jawabannya hanya satu aku akan menggendong seorang gadis dengan bridal style tak mungkin kakak kembarku yang laki-laki ini kecuali dia perempuan kali tapi nanti hanya jadi incest or forbidden fruit.

Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor kudengar suara seseorang.

"Lho Ven, Roxas kenapa? Kok kamu bopong begitu?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut merang kecoklatan mengenakan gaun pink berhias pita mawar disekitar bawah sisi.

"Ah Ibunda!" panggilku terhadap wanita tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan ibuku sendiri. "Gini tadi aku tanding ama Roxas biasalah, tapi sepertinya rintangan yang kuberikan terlalu berat jadi pingsan deh dia"

Ibu ber-ohh ria mendengar penjelasanku. "Apa karena calon gadis itu?"

"Yap, kita taruhan kalau aku menang aku dapat gadisnya tapi kalau aku kalah aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupan Roxas"

"Jadi kau cemburu ya~ karena Roxas udah jatuh cinta sedangkan kau belum~" kata ibu jail membuatku sontan berwajah merah padam.

"Ti-tidak kok, suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan mendapatkan gadis idealku sendiri," kataku sewot. '_Beginilah kalau ibu udah ketularan ayah! Kalau ayah nanyain Roxas terus tentang pernikahan, ibu bakal jailin aku karena aku bukan tipe pria romantis yang akan_ _diidamkan para gadis'_

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Ven, tapi inget apa Ibu bilang kalau kau tak boleh keluar kingdom?" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Aku mengangguk. Aku berjalan menuju Kamar Roxas, membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu masuk kedalamnya. Kubanting tubuh lemah Roxas ke ranjang yang empuk. Setelahnya aku duduk di sofa sudut kamar, menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak boleh keluar kingdom?" aku bicara pada diri sendiri.

"Apa karena seluruh warga kota ini tak tahu keberadaanku? Atau ibu mau menyembunyikanku sampai hari itu tiba?"

"Kedua kalimat itu sama saja, Ven"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat kearah Roxas yang sudah duduk diujung ranjangnya. Kaget itulah yang kurasakan. Mana mungkin orang pingsan 4 sampai dengan 5 menit kemudian bisa sadar kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bangun secepat itu dan kapan?" tanyaku dengan shock.

"Ya sebetulnya aku sudah bangun sejak kau berjalan di koridor dan bercanda ria sama Ibunda," jawab Roxas agak cekikikan.

"Ya sudahlah," ucapku pasrah gara-gara di kerjain lagi.

"By the way back to topic"

"Umh, hei bro, apa kau mau memberitahuku cara agar aku dapat saja sekali keluar dari istana ini? Aku mulai bosen berada disini karena tiap hari hanya main kopie atau nge-net atau bahkan nonton PV and concert lewat youtube" keluhku.

"Aku bisa sih, tapi mau nggak mau kau harus keluar bareng bersamaku,"

"Tapi kalau begitu ntar semua warga tau kalau kita kembar!" teriakku histeris.

"AKH! Jangan teriak ntar ayahanda kemari gara-gara kamera cctvnya!" Sewot Roxas mengingatkan.

"Oh ini, tenanglah aku sudah memutuskan yang ada dikamar ini" kataku mengeluarkan benda yang sama bulat kecil warna putih.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," ucap Roxas dengan glare.

"Hehehe, abis kan nggak baik orang tau tentang private seseorang 'kan?" tanyaku nyengar-nyengir.

"Yeah whatever"

"Oh cum on Rox, ini tak terlalu pentingkan? Dan bagaimana dengan deal kita? Kau sudah menang harusnya puas dong?"

"Iya aku memang puas, tapi kenapa kau tetap mengganggu kehidupanku? Dan kenapa kau tidak cari saja gadis idealmu sekarang?" bentak Roxas.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kan sudah ku bilang aku tak boleh keluar insatana sama Ibu, makanya kali ini saja kenapa sih mau bantuin gua?" kataku sewot.

"Ya deh, tapi cuman kali ini saja, lagian hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengannya~ 3 Namien I coming~," teriak Roxas sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Aku tercengo-cengo ria melihat tingkah kakak kembarku sendiri dengan pikiran apa cinta memang membuatnya gila, sinting, dan tidak waras apa? Tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku berjalan kekamarku lewat pintu tembus yang saling menghubung kamarku dan kamarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil shower. Setelahnya aku memakai pakaian simple berupa switter merah tak berlengan dengan jas tangan pendek yang sisi kanannya berwarna putih dan sisi lainnya berwarna hitam serta celana hitam pendek.

'_Dengan pakaian begini aku tak akan ketahuan sebagai anggota kerajaan_,' gumamku dan berjalan memasuki kamar Roxas kembali.

Kulihat dia sudah siap dengan kemeja hitam menutup leher jas putih tangan pendek dengan desain catur di ujung lengan seta celana putih panjang yang disekitar paha hingga lutut bewarna hitam.

"Siap?" tanyanya.

"Yap" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat.." tiba-tiba Roxas berhenti diambang pintu. "Ven, entar lo yang bilang ya akan mengadakan pesta dansa ok?"

"Eh kenapa aku? Kan kau yang ingin memperkenalkannya ke ayahanda!"

"Ya itukan ide lo, jadi jangan gitu dong, mungkin saja nanti loe nemu gadis ideal tipemu di jalan sana dan dapat short talk dengannya"

"What the HELL going to be FROZZEN?" teriakku kaget dengan lebaynya.

"Gosh, nggak usah lebay napa sih? Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat mumpung ayahanda lagi rapat dan ibunda lagi nikmati afternoon tea" ucapnya menyeretku.

"iya deh" pasrah aku ditariknya keluar.

**Rox_X_Nami_X_Ven**

Rii: Yap akhirnya bisa update juga *wink* walau pergelangantanganku sakit nih jkarena ngetik.

Rox & Ven: Derita Loe

Rii: Kalian jahat ntar kubuat kalian makin menderita lho! Kudoain banci Riku dengan kebaya sambil sinden menghantui kalian!

Rox: Err nggak deh makasih tawaran loe, gue minta maaf deh.

Ven: Punya yang lebih parah nggak? Segitu sih nggak parah..

Rii: Kalau gitu Vanitas berkelamin cewek *change gender* akan menjadi calon istrimu! Mwahahahaha…

Ven: Ikh jijai deh, gue udah mau mati pas lawan dia di Keyblade Land itu (Bener nggak sih tempat terakhir ven lawan vanitas? Aku lupa cuz dah lama nggak mainin XP) sekarang aku bakal dinikahin sama dia ogah!

Rii: Yak sudah ntar kulihat yang lain deh, karena Terra dah jadi ibu peri, Aqua tak cocok denganmu kan dia sodara tiri Namine, masa dari anggota organ 13 mau diubah gender kan nggak lucu gitu mereka udah punya peran sebagai OB kecuali Zexion and Demyx, …. *mikir*

Rox: Gimana kalau Xion? Dia anggota organ 13 ke 14 yang ada di KH: 358/2 days, dia juga perempuan kedua setelah Larxene.

Rii: Ide bagus, tapi tunggu voting saja, kalau nggak ada yang milih berarti Xion terpilih. Tapi nggak tau warna matanya.

Rox: Tanya aja? Atau cari di internet..

Rii: Males, peling cari Kagamines aja.. =3= okeh las word Ven & Rox!

Rox & Ven: RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5

Rii: Ya~ akhirnya update ^o^

Rox: *Bantai Rii pake keyblade* Kemana aja lo, udah hampir 5 bulan nggak ngapdet-ngapdet. Gue udah bosen nunggu nih!

Ven: *bantai Rii pake keyblade juga* He'eh, lo bikin gua kesemutan, emang maen kemana sih selama 5 bulan ini?

Rii: *angkat tangan* A-aku lagi jalan-jalan di fandom vocaloid, asalnya hanya untuk cari inspirasi buat fic ini, tapi…

Rox & Ven: *rolled eyes* Jadinya malah diam disana, dan menulis fic disana ya kan?

Rii: Heheheh… kalau gitu tolong disclaimernya.

Disclaimer: She didn't own Kingdom Heart 1, 2, FM, 358/2 days, or even BBS.

**Rox_X_Nami_X_Ven**

**White Cinderella**

**Chapter 5: When He Meet Her**

**~Ven pov.~**

Aku berjalan bersama Roxas melewati indahnya pemandangan kota diluar istanah. Kini aku dan Roxas berjalan melewati pertokoan, dilihat dari mimik mukanya dapat kurasakan bahwa Roxas begitu senang. Tanpa menyadari berbagai mata dari orang yang berlalu-lalang disana menatap kami. Kami berhenti disebuah toko bunga karena Roxas berteriak pelan 'Namine~'. Dan benar saja Gadis berambut blonde itu berada di toko bunga tersebut.

"Namine," panggil Roxas berusaha untuk tidak manja.

"Roxas-san kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap gadis blonde itu kaget.

'Wai, orangnya formal banget ternyata,' batinku.

"Oh Namine, sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk memanggilku Roxas saja"

"Um baiklah Roxas, ja-jadi ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Namine gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak adikku jalan-jalan," ucap Roxas dengan senyum sambil menunjukku memberi isarat untuk menyapa.

"Yo!" sapaku dengan tidak sopannya.

"Adik? Bukannya kau tunggal ya, Roxas?" Namine Keheranan melihatku.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan tunggal, Ibu menyembunyikan identitas adikku ini dari seluruh masyarakat," Roxas menghela nafas.

"Yap, begitulah maka dari itu kenapa aku bersama Roxas berjalan-jalan keluar istanah," ucapku sembari melipat kedua tanganku di belakang kepala.

"Perkenalan diri macam apa itu Ven? Apa kau sudah mulai tak sopan?" bentak Roxas sepertinya malu dengan sikapku yang seperti biasa.

"Baik-baik nggak perlu sampe ngebentak kali," aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Perkenalkan aku Ventus, biasa dipanggil Ven, aku adik kembar Roxas, salam kenal"

"Eh Kembar?" Namine hampir saja teriak untungnya di cegat ama Roxas.

"Shhh!"

"Namine, ada apa ko kamu teriak?" tanya seorang gadis bermbut hitam sebahu yang baru saja keluar.

Aku menengok kearah gadis yang baru saja keluar itu. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Matanya yang coklat tua itu membuatku melamun. Mata kami saling bertemu, dapat kuperhatikan wajahnya mulai memerah. Mulutnya terbuka bersiap untuk teriak. Dengan sergap aku menghampirinya.

"AAA—" teriakkan gadis itu terpotong olehku dengan mnyumbat bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Roxas dan Namine hanya cengo melihat tingkahku. Aku yang menyadari hal apa yang baru saja terjadi langsung melepas ciuman 'tak disengaja' itu. Gadis berambut hitam tersebut langsung menutup mulutnya.

"M-maafkan aku," ucapku sembari menunduk.

"T-tidak apa, salahku juga karena aku mau teriak," gadis hitam itu ikut menunduk.

Situasi berubah menjadi tak enak. Aku sendiri jadi bingung mau berkata apa. Kusadari tangan gadis itu menjulur ke depan.

"Xion"

Aku memperhatikan tangan itu lalu menjabatnya. "Ventus, panggil saja Ven," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kulihat wajahnya tersenyum dengan cerahnya dan begitu hangat. Aku hanya terkikik begitupula dengan Xion.

**~Roxas pov.~**

Kuperhatikan Ven dan Xion mulai tertawa satu sama lain. Jadi ini kesempatanku untuk membicarakan tentang pesta dansa itu.

"Ano Namine," panggilku.

"Nani?"

"Di istanah lusa nanti akan diadakan pesta dansa apa kau bisa datang kesana?" ucapku .

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," jawab Namine dengan agak ragu.

Aku menatapnya seakan aku tahu bahwa ia takut tak diberi izin oleh keluarganya tapi sayangnya aku menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut.

Deng-deng

Terdengar suara lonceng kerajaan berdentang menandakan bahwa sore telang menjelang malam. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Ven pulang, Tentu saja awalnya Ven menolak, akan tetapi aku memberi tahukan tentang segalanya bila kita terlambat pulang. Alhasil kita berhasil pulang dengan memberi salam dulu tentunya.

Sesampainya di Istanah, aku dan Ven berjalan berdampingan di koridor istanah. Tiba-tiba terasa aura yang sangat aneh, Saat kami menengok ke belakang kami mendapati Ayahnda dengan aura yang menyamai heartless.

"Dari mana saja kalian denganpakaian seperti itu?" tanya ayahanda dengan senyum mengerikan. "Padahal Paman Cloud akan datang kesini…"

Ups aku lupa kalau paman cloud akan datang kesini.

"Kami abis jalan-jalan ayahanda," jawab Ven santainya.

"Oooh, jadi kau melupakan tentang bertata paikaian sebagai keluarga kerajan?"

"Kami hanya menyamar, ayahanda," jawabku berusaha menenangkan ayahanda.

"Kau juga Roxas, cepat ganti baju kalian dan masukilah ruang makan, Paman Cloud dan keluarganya sudah menunggu"

"Baik ayahanda" Kami berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Aku langsung memasuki closet begitu sampai di kamarku. Aku memakai pakaian formal berwarna putih seperti layaknya pangeran bedanya masih ada motif catur di pakaian formal itu. Kusisir rambutku yang berantakan. Setelah melihat semuanya sudah perfect, aku keluar kamar. Aku mendapati Ventus tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamarku. Ia mengenakan pakaian formal yang sama denganku bedanya dia berwarna hitam dangan garis merah.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak baru saja, ayo entar ayahanda maikn marah lagi," ucapnya mulai berjalan.

"Umh" aku pun ikut berjalan.

"Selamat sore Paman Cloud," sambut kami yang langsung memeluk paman Cloud.

"Woa,, Roxas, Ventus kalian sudah besar ya," kata paman Cloud meneruskan pelukan kami.

"Tentu saja paman, kita kan sudah 7 tahun lamanya nggak ketemu," ucap Ven yang diteruskan dengan anggokanku.

"Oh ya Rox, kudengardari ayahmu kamu sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya paman cloud baik-baik.

"Um…" wajahku mulai memerah.

"Sudah kuduga~" Ven bernyanyi.

Aku mengembungkan pipi. "ukh, padahal sendirirnya juga sedang jatuh cinta"

"WHAT? Siapa bialang saya lagi jatuh cinta?" tanya Ven.

"Tentu aku dapat melihatnya tadi kau—" mulutku dibekep oleh tangan Ven.

"Um? Ada apa Ven?" tanya paman Cloud eheranan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, paman Cloud lebih baik kita langsung menuju meja makan perutku sudah berbunyi nih," jawab Ven gelagapan.

"Baiklah" Kami bertiga pun menuju meja makan.

Yah bisakukatakan makan malam kali ini lumayan meriah, karena kedatangan keluarga paman Cloud. Setelah makan malam kami masih berada di meja makan menantikan snack, dan ayahanda memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne~ Roxas, jadi apa yang rencanakan untuk membiarkanku bertemu dengan tunanganmu itu?" tanya ayahanda dengan nada jailnya itu.

"BUUURRR" aku mengeluarkan semua teh yang sedang kuminum, Ven cekikikan melihatku dan aku langsung memberinya death glare.

"Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?" ayahanda mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"A-aku" "Roxas berencana mengadakan pesta dansa ayahanda," Ven memotong perkataanku.

"Ooh kedengarannya menarik," paman Cloud bergabung. "Paman juga bertemu dengan tante kalian saat dipesta dansa" lanjutnya.

"Hahah tentu saja Cloud, aku inget kau mengenakan tuxedo biru itu dan kau juga terlihat sangat gugup didalam tapi luarnya sok cool," ucap ayahanda dengan canda.

"Oh itu hal yang sangat memalukan, tapi aku masih mending dari pada kamu yang kesana-kemari mencari Kairi, Sora," paman Cloud jadi ikut bercanda.

"Nah, kapan kau melaksanakan rencanamu itu?" tanya ayahanda padaku.

"Ada kemungkinan lusa nanti, ayhanda," ucapku.

"Wah cepet juga tekadmu ya," elak paman Cloud.

"Ya begitulah"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bersulang," ajak Ven dan kami pun bersulang.

**~Author notes ganggu sebentar~**

_Nah sekarang mari kita pindah ke sudut dimana Namine dan Xion berada^^_

**~Namine pov.~**

Hari sudah malam dan aku sekarang berada di salah satu kamar di rumah Xion, mau tau kenapa aku menginap disini? Ya sebenarnya aku diusir oleh ibu tiriku, gara-gara telat mengambil kayu bakar tapi sebelum diusir aku disuruh ini-itu dulu. Hft, hidupku emang berantakan setelah ayah kandungku berkelana entah kemana.

Blam

Kudengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat bahwa Xion telah memasuki kamr ini.

"Apa tak apa-apa aku berada disini, Xion?" tanyaku .

"Tentu saja Nami, kau 'kan sahabatku sejak kecil jadi tak apa"

"Baiklah"

Xion duduk disebelahku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Namine kenal sama coowok yang tadi?"

"Ya begitulah, yang waktu bersamaku itu Roxas," ucapku.

"Jadi itu cowok yang waktu itu menemui di huta?" tanya Xion terkaget-kaget dan kubalas dengan anggukan. "Terus yang satunya lagi yang tadi kau taulah?"

"Oh Roxas bilang itu sih adik kembarnya, bukannya kau sudah tau namanya?"

"Ya walau aku tau namanya tapi tak tau orangnya sama saja bukan," Xion menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Xion?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok"

"Kalau begitu kita tidur yuk, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan," ucapku dan disetujui oleh Xion. Kami tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**Rox_X_Nami_x_Ven_X_Xion**

Rii: fuih capek aku.

Ven: Oi, author sinting kenapa aku OOC banget? Pake langsung kisu segala!

Rii: Ups, abis itu ide dateng tiba-tiba dan lagi lumayan biar makin seru saja ceritanya.

Rox: Oh ya kenapa disitu tertulis keluarga paman Cloud tapi kok Cuma paman Cloud saja yang kuajak ngobrol?

Rii: Yang lainnya kan lagi sama Ibumu itu lho. Oh ya aku harus pergi dulu, bye Ven, Rox tolong ucapin kata-kata itu. *pergi*

Ven: Oi mau kemana kamu author sedeng *ngejar Rii*

Rox: RnR please~…. Ven tunggu aku *ngejar Rii ama Ven*


End file.
